fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros 3 (Flamey2010)
New Super Mario Bros 3 is a 2017 videogame who is a sequel of New Super Mario Bros U and 2. Released for Wii U and 3DS in 2017. Story After events of New Super Mario Bros 2, New Super Luigi U and New Super Mario Bros U. Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad has go to Super Coin Hunter again as Cape Mario, Cape Luigi and Cape Toad. When he's return in Peach's Castle. He's think there no princess here. Bowser Jr and Koopaling appears. and Bowser Jr throws shell and damages all 3 peoples (Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad) and revert into Super Mario, Super Luigi, Super Toad. He's fly away and Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad chase them. Gameplay This gameplay is silimar to previous New Super Mario Bros Games (New Super Mario Bros 2, Wii, U). Characters Playable Character * Mario * Luigi (Hold L + R and press A to play with it in 3DS Version and Choose Luigi in 1-player and 2-player in Wii U Version) * Blue Toad (Hold L + R + Y and press A to play with it in 3DS Version and Choose Toad in 1-player and 2-player in Wii U Version) * Peach (Unlocked by beating Bowser Jr in Final World. Hold L + Y to play with it in 3DS Version and Hold ZL + ZR and press A in 1-player and choose Peach in 2-player in Wii U Version) * Wario (Unlocked by beating Bowser? in Feather World. Hold R + X to play with it in 3DS Version and choose Wario in 1-player and 2-player in Wii U Version) Supporting * Red Toad * Toadsworth * Omoblock Bosses * Boom Boom (All World Fortress 1) * Sumo Boom (All World Fortress 2) * Iggy Koopa (World 1-Castle) * Roy Koopa (World 2-Castle) * Wendy O. Koopa (World 3-Castle) * Ludwig von Koopa (World 4-Castle) * Lemmy Koopa (World 5-Castle) * Morton Koopa Jr. (World 6-Castle) * Kamek (World 7-Castle and World 8-Castle) * Bowser Jr. (World 9-Castle) * Larry Koopa (World Mushroom-Castle) * Super Kamek (World Fire Flower-Castle) * Boom Boom Jr (World Super Bell-Castle) * Bowser? (World Feather-Castle) Levels * World 1 * World 2 * World Mushroom (Cannon) * World 3 * World 4 * World Fire Flower (Cannon) * World 5 * World 6 * World Super Bell (Cannon) * World 7 * World 8 * World 9 * World Feather (Unlocked by getting all star coins and completing World 9) Items * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Super Leaf * Cape Feather * Ice Flower * Mini Mushroom * Poison Mushroom (Is a item who kills the player and reverts into small player) * Star * Mega Star (Return from Super Paper Mario, by World Fire Flower and Mushroom.) * Super Bell (From Super Mario 3D World) * Freeze Clock (Return from Super Mario Bros 2) * + Clock * Invincibility Leaf (If you die 6 times you get Invincibility Leaf) * Invincibility Feather (If you die 8 times you get Invincibility Feather) * Gold Mushroom * Gold Fire Flower * Gold Feather * Mega Mushroom * Mega Flower (Debut) * Flip Mushroom (Debut) DLC This DLC has Super Coin Rush, Mario Bros Battle Mode, Race Mode and Waluigi. Gallery More gallery coming soon!